Blaine, j'ai Soif!
by PetitBoutdeCiel
Summary: Lorsque Kurt profite d'une situation et joue avec la serviabilité de Blaine, celui-ci pourrait lui faire subir une vengeance aussi tendre que particulière !
1. Blaine!

**Note de l'Auteure:**

Bonjour! Ceci est la toute première fiction que j'écris de toute ma vie alors je l'aie publié avec un peu d'appréhension . J'ai choisit notre cher couple Klaine pour réaliser cette première expérience, alors je suis tout de même fière, et j'espère que ce début vous plaira, car j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire :D! Cette première histoire ne sera pas très longue, 2 ou 3 chapitres tout au plus, même si j'aurais pue écrire un OS, compte tenu de la longueur de mes Chapitres! Mais en tant que débutante, je tâtonne le terrain avant de m'y avancer pleinement ;), c'est pour cela que je publie par petits bouts.

Je tient à préciser, que les personnages que j'utilise ne m'appartiennent pas, que je ne touche pas d'argent et je croit que c'est à peu près tout :) .

« L'hiver est une saison bizarre » pensa Blaine, en contemplation devant le paysage qui s'offrait à lui a travers la fenêtre de la chambre. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait l'hiver d'une façon aussi singulière, et cette pensée s'intensifia lorsque ses yeux mort-dorés s'intéressèrent à la pellicule blanche qui avait recouvert le jardin des Hummel.

C'est vrai, se dit-il, l'hiver, transforme tout ce qui nous entoure de façon tellement radicale. L'eau se change en une matière si blanche, froide et si solide, tandis que l'air qui sort de notre bouche part en fumée! Puis une fois cela fait, L'hiver emprisonne tout de sa poigne de glace, il fige le temps et c'est cela le plus incroyable. Un monde de bruits et de vie, peu en l'espace de quelques heures, faire taire son existence et laisser place à un paysage lunaire. On ce retrouve en « arrêt sur image », comme si tout le monde était d'accord pour tarir sa destinée sous l'épais manteau blanc hivernal.

Au moment ou il pensait ces mots, Blaine se dit que tout cela le rendait beaucoup trop nostalgique! Il secoua vivement sa tête pour ce changer les idées, puis pour la seconde fois, ces yeux se posèrent sur le paysage. Mais pour une raison totalement inconnu, Blaine se mit à rougir fortement lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un vélo abandonné au fond du jardin. Après réflexion, il se dit que finalement, l'hiver, cela pouvait vraiment être pervers. Ses joues étaient en feu, et son cœur battait à ton rompre à la vue.. D'un vélo... Tout cela est tellement pathétique! Pensa Blaine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer la façon dont la neige épousait parfaitement les formes de l'engin sur lequel elle s'était posée. Il n'arrivais pas à voir autre chose qu'un corps prenant possession d'un autre, se fixant solidement à lui, comme si la neige voulait pénétrer à l'intérieur de la carrosserie, mais se butait toujours au même problème. ''Engin'', ''Pénétrer'', ''Butait'', mal grès sont infinie politesse et sa douceur, Blaine est un adolescent, et il ne pue déjouer ses pensées qui le conduisait immanquablement au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait avec Kurt la semaine dernière. 

« Blaine, j'ai soif », souffla Kurt depuis son lit. L'ancien Warbler sursauta, il était tellement absorbé par sa rêverie, qu'il en avait oublié la présence de son petit ami. Il rougit en repensant à sa « réflexion », comme si il croyait que Kurt allait lire dans ses pensées. Il quitta sa contemplation – non sans regrets- et s'approcha de son petit ami. Il faillit rire lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur ce qu'il restait de la Diva Hummel. Le jeune homme qui d'ordinaire ne se laissait jamais faire et était tiré à 4 épingles, était cloué au lit avec une sévère grippe! Les cheveux de Kurt étaient libérés de leur couche de laque habituelle, les laissant indisciplinés et pointer de tout côtés. Ses joues, d'habitude aussi blanche que neige, avaient pris une coloration rosé, tandis que sa bouche semblais plus charnue. « Blaine s'il te plait, va me chercher un verre d'eau! » La voix frêle et suppliante du malade sortie une nouvelle fois le frisé de sa contemplation. Combien de fois Kurt avait il prononcé son nom depuis ce matin ? Blaine ne préféra pas s'adonner à autant de calcul, car il était presque sure que le chiffre serait tellement exubérant, qu'il dépasserait largement les 40 de fièvre que Kurt devait avoir. « Blaine j'ai la gorge aussi sèche que les cheveux de Sue ! »L'interpelé souris à la comparaison, et ne pue s'empêcher de penser que définitivement, Kurt était vraiment quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il était malade. 

Blaine ne saurait dire si son petit ami était attendrissant, mais une chose était sure, un Kurt qui à la grippe est un Kurt très grognon! Bien sur, la vision de son petit pingouin en pyjama, la chemise a moitié ouverte, les joues rouges, les yeux brillant, et les lèvres entrouvertes étaient loin de le laisser indifférent ! Il trouvait tout sa incroyablement -et beaucoup trop- sexy, mais il ne pouvait pas nier que Kurt profitait grandement de la situation et sa bonne volonté . Le chanteur malade n'avait pas cessé de couiner son nom depuis ce matin, comme un petit chiot appellerait sa maman. Au premier abord, Blaine avait trouvé sa drôle de jouer au major d'homme, puis dans un second temps, avait compris que si Kurt le réquisitionnait autant, c'était par peur qu'il reparte chez lui.. C'était sa manière pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait que le Warbler reste près de son corps et son cœur, dans se mauvais moment à passer. Blaine avait trouvé cette attention – certes un peu particulière – vraiment adorable, mais au fil des heures qui passaient, il remarqua que Kurt commençait réellement à prendre du plaisir devant sa totale docilité fasse aux demandes toujours plus grandissantes. Le frisé commençait à perdre pied fasse à la domination que Kurt lui imposait. Lui qui ''portait la culotte'' depuis le début de leur relation, venait de se la faire arracher par un garçon cloué au lit. Mais d'un autre côté, cet échange de statut rendait son petit pingouin tellement... Tellement félin qu'a cette simple idée, Blaine en frissonna de plaisir, et mis de côté sa dignité masculine.

« Blaine, Sweetie, tu m'entend ? Tu pourrait m'apporter un verre d'eau s'il te plaît? Je vais finir aussi sec que le Sahara si sa continue ! » Le major d'homme amateur, esquissa un sourire carnassier à cette demande, il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Si Kurt lui imposait une si douce violence, alors pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas le droit de jouer ?

Le premier chapitre ce termine déjà, j'espère que se premier aperçu -certes court- vous a plut :). Je ne m'attend pas à beaucoup de reviews étant donné que je ne suis qu'une amatrice ;), mais j'éspère quand même que j'aurais 1 ou 2 commentaires à me mettre sous la dent :). N'hésitez pas à critiquer et a donner vos impressions si vous le souhaitez. Pour tout out ce qui peux m'aider a améliorer mon écriture, je suis toujours prenante :) ! Je pense publier le prochain chapitre assez vite, pour enfin dévoiler le jeu auquel Blaine compte s'adonner …! Ce second chapitre sera surement classé en raiting M.


	2. J'ai Soif!

**Note de l'Auteure: **

Bonjour ! Je reviens avec la suite de cette fanfiction complètement taré à mon goût x) !

Avant vous laissez à la lecture, je tenait a remercier mes 4 premiers « commentateur(trices) » qui m'ont laissé des reviews !

**Dalrhenia :** Alors comme sa j'ai réussit a te tenir en haleine :) ? j'avais peur que cette fin de chapitre ne soit pas assez explicite, mais finalement, d'après ce que tu me dit, c'était pas si mal :)!

**Myyu : **Ah ma petite Myu 3, tant que toi tu aime mon OS, je ne demande rien d'autre ;)! T'as intérêt à poster sur FF, ton talent mérite d'être reconnu :)!

**Lattrapesouris : **Merci pour ton commentaire encourageant :), je suis contente que ce premier aperçu te plaise ! J'espère que la suite te laissera la même impression !

**Esperchiot :** Tu as compris le raisonnement complètement borné des personnages x) ? Waouhh chapeau, même moi j'étaie pas sure que ce que j'écrivais était compréhensible ! Merci pour tes compliments, cela me touche beaucoup et me donne de la motivation pour écrire la suite :).

Je me suis très rapidement relue, alors si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, je m'excuse d'avance! Ah et j'allais oublier : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent .

« Blaine, Sweetie, tu m'entend ? Tu pourrais m'apporter un verre d'eau s'il te plaît? Je vais finir aussi sec que le Sahara si ça continue ! » Le major d'homme amateur, esquissa un sourire carnassier à cette demande, il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Si Kurt lui imposait une si douce violence, alors pourquoi lui aussi n'aurait-il pas le droit de jouer ?

« Oui Kurt, ne t'inquiète pas je t'apporte sa tout de suite! »

Le malade fus surpris par la soudaine lucidité de son petit ami, mais se réjouit bien vite, et se tue, enfin repus de toutes ses plaintes . Mettant son plan diaboliquement provocateur en place, Blaine s'exécuta à la demande de Kurt, et descendit chercher un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il remontait les marches de l'escalier, ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux mouvements si brusques et si instables du liquide qui dansait dans le récipient. L' homogénéité transparente était tantôt calme, tantôt déchainé. Lorsque Blaine lançait sa jambe devant lui pour faire un pas, l'eau restait plate et sereine, et quand bien même son pied se posait sur une marche, le liquide s'affolait à cause du choc, manquant de déborder du contenant. Le frisé sourit devant cette observation, ce simple petit verre d'eau, objet si quotidien, pouvait prendre l'apparence d'un Océan déchainé si l'on si intéressait !

« C'est sa le problème » se dit-il, on ne prend jamais le temps d'observer ce qui nous entoure. Les choses les plus quotidiennes peuvent paraître tellement extraordinaires lorsqu'on se donne la peine de les considérer ! Le Monde nous montre une toute autre facette de son visage si l'on daigne s'intéresser à lui ! Si Blaine ne s'était pas posé des questions sur la Neige qui recouvrait le sol, il n'aurais jamais compris que celle si pouvait s'apparenter fortement à des relations sexuelles. De même qu'il n'aurait jamais été fasciné par un simple verre d'eau si il ne l'avait pas regardé sous toutes les coutures. Achevant cette pensée -pour le moins philosophique- l'ancien Warbler fit irruption dans la chambre de Kurt et reprit soudainement conscience du plan qu'il allait mettre en œuvre pour faire céder son petit pingouin...

De nouveau, un sourire lourd de sous-entendus s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il déposa le verre d'eau sur la commode de Kurt. Cette action donnait l'air d'être totalement naturelle et aucunement calculée, mais en vérité cela était tout l'inverse! Blaine avait soigneusement posé le gobelet assez près de Kurt pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, mais assez loin pour que celui-ci ne puisse pas l'attraper avec une longueur de bras. C'est dans cette action que reposait le fondement de sa ruse, et le frisé sauta de joie intérieurement lorsque son malade réagit exactement comme il l'avait pensé.

Le chanteur mal en point suivit du regard **tout** les mouvements du récipient que Blaine déposa à sa droite. Enfin, il allait pouvoir se désaltérer, avec cette grippe qui lui bouffait la gorge ! Dans un élan de désir absolue, Kurt étendit brusquement son bras vers l'objet de ses plaintes : Un peu trop brusquement à vrai dire. En effet, le lycéen avait oublié à quel point - lorsqu'on avait la Grippe – les courbatures pouvaient être douloureuses ! Et c'est donc dans un soudain mouvement de repli que Kurt en reprit conscience. Il se lança alors dans une lutte effrénée, tiré d'un côté par son besoin primaire, et de l'autre par ses membres tendus!

« Blaine, mais pourquoi tu l'as posé sur la commode, donne le moi s'il te plaît! » Le malade fixa son petit ami avec la bouille la plus suppliante et triste qu'il avait dans son catalogue, mais rien n'y fit, le frisé ne bougea pas d'un poil. Kurt s'impatientait et ne comprenait **absolument** rien, tandis que Blaine lui, continuait sa machination diabolique. L'ancien Warbler due avouer qu'il ressentait un petit pincement au cœur d'être aussi sadique envers son petit ami. Voir son bébé pingouin se débattre avec ses membres, arborant des grimaces mécontentes où adorablement suppliantes, tout cela lui donnait du fil à retordre ! Mais il savait qu'il devait rester de marbre, car cela ne rendrait que meilleure la suite des évènements. '' la suite des évènements '', Blaine rougit à cette pensée, non il devait rester parfaitement stoïque!

« Blaine, à quoi ça sert de me donner un verre d'eau si je ne peux même pas le boire? »

Ah, voilà le signal que j'attendais! se réjouit le frisé, et tout en gardant ces yeux ancrés dans ceux de Kurt, il s'avança d'une démarche sensuelle et **incroyablement **lente vers la commode du malade. Ses hanches se balançaient langoureusement de droite à gauche, parfaitement en rythme avec le mouvement de ses mains, tout cela harmonieusement mis en valeur par le jeans serré qu'il portait. Et comme il ne quittait pas les yeux de Kurt, Blaine pue la voir, cette lueur d'excitation qui commençait à grandir dans les iris couleur ciel de son malade. À cette vue, le Warbler en était sure, son plan marchait à merveille ! Lorsque sa démonstration de sensualité prit fin, le frisé enserra le gobelet et s'approcha de Kurt, toujours son regard planté dans l'océan oculaire de son malade. Et quand bien même il fut à quelques centimètres du visage de Kurt, le jeune Anderson se redressa et dans un mouvement de bras, porta le verre à ses lèvres, vidant le contenu de celui-ci dans sa bouche.

Les yeux de l'adolescent malade -toujours dans ceux du Warbler- s'étirèrent en direction de chaque pôle, tout autant que sa bouche laissa apparaître un immense ''O'' en guise de toute réponse. Mais très vite, Kurt reprit ses esprits, et bientôt c'est la frustration que se lue sur son visage. Il prit une inspiration exubérante avant de lâcher :

« Blaine ANDERSON! Mais à quoi tu joue ? Je sais que de rester à mon chevet n'est pas chose simple, mais je te demande depuis une demi heure de bien vouloir m'apporter de l'eau, et lorsque que tu te décide et que tu m'en apporte, tu.. RHHA, tu fait TOUT POUR ME RENDRE...

Kurt ne pue finir sa phrase. -Blaine-avait-ses-lèvres-collé-aux-siennes- il sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir, sous le contact chaleureux que lui procurait la bouche de son petit ami. Après avoir repris contenance, le lycéen alité remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Blaine ne ''l'embrassait'' pas à proprement parlé, enfin ses lèvres n'exerçaient aucune pression sur les sienne, elles étaient simplement posées. Croyant à une blague de très mauvais goût, Kurt s'apprêtait à rompre le contact lorsqu'il sentit un fin sillon froid couler sur sa bouche. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ou plutôt, il n'en croyait pas ses lèvres, c'était bel et bien de l'eau! Le malade était embrumé et ne comprenait rien. Il chercha des réponses contre la bouche de Blaine, en la suçotant avidement. Pour toute réponse, celle-ci laissa une nouvelle fois le liquide couler dans la bouche de Kurt.

Enfin! Il commençait à comprendre. Le frisé n'avait pas bue l'eau, il l'avait simplement accumulé dans sa bouche! Ahh son petit ami avait vraiment des idées bizarres parfois! Mais le jeune Hummel ne s'en plaignit pas, se baiser très particulier qu'ils échangeait, était purement et simplement G-E-N-I-A-L. Pourquoi utiliser un mot aussi fort ? Peut être parce que le liquide froid contrastait vivement avec la chaleur de la bouche charnue de Blaine, peut être aussi parce que cet ''or bleu'' lubrifiait leurs lèvres à souhait. ''Lubrifier'', Kurt fus rouge comme une Tomate lorsqu'il pensa à son dernier propos. Si y on réfléchissait, dans un contexte différent, le liquide qu'il avalait goulument, aurait pue avoir une tout autre couleur et un tout autre goût! Oh non, paniqua le malade, surtout ne pas penser à ce que.. à ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière sinon...

Cela fus peine perdu, il était déjà trop tard! Kurt pouvais sentir -tout aussi bien que Blaine- son corps s'enflammer à cette pensée. Poussé par ses pulsions d'adolescent, le chanteur mal en point prit en coupe le visage de son petit ami, confrontant leurs bouches de plus belle, cherchant à approfondir le baiser.

Blaine sourit contre les lèvres de Kurt, son plan marchait comme sur des roulettes! Celui qui lui avait piquer la culotte avait naïvement laissé tomber ses barrières et commençait déjà à perdre pied face à ses charmes ! Le frisé sentait sa dignité masculine remonter en flèche, à la vue de cette dominance qu'il exerçait sur son malade. Bien sur quand il parlait de ''dominance'', il ne pensait à rien qui puisse faire du mal à son petit pingouin, le Warbler appréciait seulement de pouvoir à nouveau avoir un impact sur son petit ami.

Blaine n'aurait pas dit non pour continuer à embrasser celui qu'il aimait, mais il savait que son plan n'avais pas été mené à terme, et qu'il lui fallait encore quelques réactions de la part de Kurt, pour qu'il puisse récupérer son statut au seins de leur couple.

C'est pour cela qu'il détacha doucement – et à contre cœur – ses lèvres de celles si douces de son petit ami. Ses efforts furent presque immédiatement récompensés lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il désirait voir : Kurt semblait très frustré de ne pas pouvoir continuer cette échange mouillé, lui qui était cloué au lit, il avait besoin d'amour! Et comme si il lisait dans les pensée du châtain, Blaine regarda tendrement Kurt et pensa : Ne t'inquiète pas, je te donnerais tout l'amour dont tu as besoin lorsque j'en aurais finit avec toi. Mais évidement , au risque de faire foirer son plan, il ne pouvait pas dire sa. Alors, le Warbler se mis à rire avec légèreté, puis fit une moue d'excuse et se justifia :

« Désolé Kurt, mais je veux pas tomber malade moi, alors même si tes baisers sont absolument divins, tes microbes doivent malheureusement rester dans ta bouche ! »

Le rire cristallin de Kurt -quoi que pas trop vue les quintes de toux qui l'animait- résonna dans la pièce. Est-ce que Blaine lui disais la vérité ? Le malade en doutait fortement, et ne pue s'empêcher de remarquer que son petit ami avait radicalement changé de comportement depuis quelques dizaines de minutes. Cette transformation rendait Blaine si inaccessible que Kurt sentait sa petite dominance de ''l'enfant malade'' perdre de l'altitude. Que cela était frustrant! Certes, sa l'était, mais cette frustration était différente de celle que le jeune Hummel avait pue ressentir avant. C'était presque..presque de la tension sexuelle! À cette pensée, le malade ne pue s'empêcher de rougir, se qui n'échappa pas à Blaine. Se sentant mis à nu, Kurt décida que la partie n'étaie pas encore perdu, et qu'il pouvait encore essayer de reprendre le dessus sur son petit ami. C'est avec cette idée en tête, que le malade interpella pour la énième fois le frisé .

Finalement le raiting M n'est pas pour ce chapitre, mais très certainement pour le prochain! (J'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin hein, je vous laisse deviner la suite des évènements x)). Le Chapitre 3 s'annonce encore plus bizarre que les 2 premiers, va falloir s'accrocher :D! Sur ce, encore Merci pour les reviews que certain(es) ont laissé, je suis toujours ouverte à vos remarques et critiques concernant ce chapitre :), à très bientôt !


	3. J'ai de la fièvre!

**Note de l'auteure :**

Bonjour! Je sais plus depuis combien de temps je n'aie pas publié, mais je crois que sa fait un bout de temps! Désolé pour cet énorme écart mais ce chapitre m'a donné du fil a retordre! D'ailleurs je n'en suis vraiment pas fière! Je pourrais presque dire que je le déteste, mais bon sa serait mauvais d'être aussi pessimiste !

Je n'aie pas réussi à donner à ce chapitre la forme que je voulais, tout est trop superficiel à mon goût. Ça par vraiment TROP dans tout les sens mais j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible...! Vous devez surement vous demander pourquoi je poste si je ne suis pas fière de mon travail ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur ce chapitre, et que j'ai harcelé toutes mes amies fanfictionneuses pour m'aider à écrire cette suite! Donc je leur doit bien un petit moment de répit, et puis j'espère aussi que celles et ceux qui me lirons pourrons aussi m'aider.

* * *

><p>Pour répondre aux reviews :<p>

Latrappesouris et Porcelain: Je crois comprendre que comme moi vous êtes adeptes du bizarre? J'aime ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, car c'est beaucoup plus intéressant et enrichissant, et cela permet de mettre à l'épreuve notre réflexion.

WakeUpMe: Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que le bizarre ne te dérange pas trop .  
>Sabrina : Je suis contente que ses deux premiers chapitres de plaisent, merci pour les félicitations, et j'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur dans la suite de l'histoire !<p>

Being Sixteen : Merci pour ton compliment, cela m'a redonné confiance car je doute souvent de ma façon d'écrire, j'ai peur que les gens n'apprécient pas mais si sa te plait et bien c'est super !  
>Justmoi59 : L'intrigue est « géniale »? A ce point ^^ ? J'aime ton enthousiasme et j'espère que tu le sera toujours à la fin de ce chapitre ! Pour le coup la suite à mis du temps à arriver désolé !<p>

Ah et oui j'oubliais, le raiting M et encore repoussé au prochain chapitre! Je sais je sais, sa fait 2 chapitre que je dis qu'il y aura un moment plus corporel mais mon inconscient semble vouloir repousser cet évènement ^^ ''!  
>Bon sur ses paroles pas du tout encourageantes à lire la suite, je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>« Blaine, je crois que j'ai de la fièvre...! » gémit Kurt.<p>

Même si il était très fort probable que ses propos soit justes, le chanteur malade s'en servirait pour avoir son petit ami auprès de lui ! Sa petite ruse sembla marcher car le visage de Blaine, qui jusqu'ici avait un air joueur et malicieux, perdit un peu de son éclat. Les sourcils du Warbler ce froncèrent en une expression d'inquiétude et ses yeux se renfrognèrent un peu. Certes Kurt s'adonnait à son petit jeu depuis plusieurs heures, mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était quand même malade! Blaine se devait de lire entre les lignes de la vérité et du mensonge. Il s'approcha de son petit ami mal en point et déposa délicatement sa main musclée sur son front. Kurt frémit aux douces sensations que lui procurait la main de Blaine. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, quittant le visage si parfait de son aimé, pour mieux se délecter du contact chaleureux qui s'éternisait contre sa peau. Son petit bouclé avait des mains tellement habiles et gracieuses, qu'elles avaient le don de le détendre dès qu'elles se posaient sur son corps.

Blaine sourit lorsqu'il vit son malade s'apaiser sous le contact de sa main. Et même si -à son plus grand regret - Kurt avait fermé ses magnifiques yeux au monde, il semblait avoir les traits moins tirés par la grippe. Le Warbler prolongea cet unique moment de tendresse et caressa doucement le front de son petit ami. Tout deux avaient complètement laissé leur petit jeu de dominance de côté pour savourer ce moment d'affection. Le front bouillant du malade se confronta aux tendres lèvres de Blaine, puis celui-ci se releva presque instinctivement, et constata :

« Kurt, tu m'inquiète, ton front est vraiment fiévreux! »

Le frisé avait complètement chassé de son esprit son désir de faire craquer son petit ami, sa santé était beaucoup plus importante ! Mais alors qu'il s'inquiétait, il remarqua le sourire malicieux de Kurt, lorsqu'il l'appela une Énième et une fois :

« Blaine, je crois qu'il y a un thermomètre dans le tiroir de la salle de bain ! »

Le Warbler allait s'exécuter, mais il resta confus. Il n'avait pas oublié le sourire craquant de son petit ami. Il connaissait Kurt par cœur -et il en était fière- il ne se trompait jamais lorsqu'il affirmait que cet étirement buccal soudain avait quelques choses d'inhabituel. Le frisé avait vue réapparaître la lueur joueuse dans les yeux de son petit pingouin en ébullition du crâne. Est ce que son petit ami recommençait son petit jeu ? Blaine sourit intérieurement. Quand celui qu'il aimait avait une idée en tête, il ne lâchait jamais prise, et apparemment même lorsqu'il était malade! Kurt n'abandonnerais pas l'idée d'avoir son petit ami à son entière disposition pendant sa convalescence!

Blaine sortit de ses pensées, lorsqu'il sentit la main fine de Kurt courir sur la sienne. Le malade l'interrogea du regard, et il se souvint de la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée. Le Warbler s'attarda sur la demande de Kurt : « thermomètre ». Son petit pingouin en surchauffe avait -comme par hasard- oublié de lui préciser quel type de thermomètre il possédait. Car en vérité il en existait un éventail assez important : Thermomètre auriculaire, frontal, buccal, axillaire(1) ou anal! « ANAL », Blaine faillit presque sursauter à cette prise de conscience, il venait de réaliser le sens du mot. A présent, il était presque quasiment sure que le sourire suggestif de Kurt avait un rapport avec ça. Il était presque sure que la demande de Kurt était pensée de façon et les conduire aux mêmes actes charnels qu'ils avaient expérimenté il y a à peine une semaine. Et s'il pensait « à peine », cela n'était pas pour des prunes. !

Le Warbler savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à refaire cela avec Kurt dans l'immédiat, tout cela était encore beaucoup trop récent, il avait besoin de s'en remettre, et il savait que son malade avait aussi besoin de prendre du recul même si il ne semblait pas encore en prendre conscience. Ses explications étaient surement un peut trop tirées par les cheveux mais Blaine ne s'en rendait pas compte. En totale parano/panique mentale, toutes ses interprétations devenaient aussi rebelles que les boucles qui retombaient joyeusement sur son visage.

Il mit un pas devant l'autre pour esquisser un début de marche, mais ce fût peine perdue, ses jambes couraient presque jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Son cœur s'accéléra alors qu'il n'avait même pas parcouru un mètre. Il y était presque, l'encadrement au chêne massif se rapprochait, enfin il saurait, il saurait... Blaine était dans tous ses états pour... pour un thermomètre !

Le Warbler se sentait tout simplement pathétique, depuis quand était-il devenu aussi émotionnel? Oh et puis ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout, il s'inquiétait pour Kurt! Il le connaissait et il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il faisait sa pour son bien, pour leur bien ! Ce thermomètre ne pouvait pas être ANAL, non décidément il n'avait pas intérêt ! Et puis pourquoi cela existait aussi? Qui avait eu l'idée d'inventer le thermomètre AN- « Aïiie ! »

Le visage du Warbler s'étira en une grimace de douleur, et il porta une main à son front. Décidément, il était vraiment pathétique, il avait réussi à se prendre la porte en pleine poire! Mal grès la douleur, cet affrontement - pour le moins boisé - sembla lui remettre les idées en place. Le frisé ne pue s'empêcher de rire face à l'inutile élan de stress qu'il venait d'avoir. Un simple mot avait réussit à lui provoquer une incroyable montrée d'adrénaline qui pour finalité, lui avait laissé une jolie petite bosse sur le front ! L'adolescent maladroit laissa son rire se déployer plus amplement dans la pièce en repensant à ses maladresses.

Être avec Kurt Hummel le rendait totalement fou…Fou d'amour ! Il était tellement amoureux qu'il usait de moyens douteux pour avoir de l'emprise sur son petit ami et venait de faire un début de crise cardiaque à cause d'un thermomètre!

Le Warbleur soupira face à son manque de compréhension précédent : Kurt était bien trop innocent dans l'âme pour penser à de telles choses derrière sa demande! Il fut coupé dans ses mises au point, quand l'objet de ses pensées fit vibrer ses cordes vocales abîmées par la grippe :

« Blaine, est ce que ça va ? J'ai entendu un violent bruit ! » demanda expressément Kurt.

L'interpelé, mettant fin à sa période de stress intitule, sourit malicieusement. Décidément la volonté de l'alité ne désemplissait pas. Mal grès sa grippe et sa fièvre, Kurt trouvait encore la force de répéter une nouvelle fois son nom. Le petit jeu du châtain semblait reprendre de plus belle, et Blaine se ressentait d'humeur à lui prodiguer sa douce vengeance. Reprenant du service, le majordome amateur ne pris pas plus de temps pour répondre au chanteur à la voix pure :

« T'inquiète pas, je me suis simplement cogné, tout va absolument et superbement bien ! »

Blaine ris nerveusement, sa phrase avait – un peu trop – l'air d'une hyperbole. Il voulait dissimuler son état psychologique précédent, pour que Kurt ne remarque pas sa faiblesse, mais trop de volonté avait tué la volonté!

Tout en espérant que ses propos hyperboliques étaient passés inaperçus et, comme pour dissimuler ses craintes, le frisé rentra rapidement dans la salle d'eau. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'être assez proche du meuble pour étendre son bras de tout son long jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, pour atteindre la petite poignée. Le Warbler était sur le point de découvrir le contenu du compartiment lorsque sa bouche s'étira en un sourire aussi malicieux que le précédent de Kurt. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale! Si son plan marchait, il pourrait une nouvelle fois faire chavirer le cœur de son petit ami.

Abandonnant le tiroir tant prisé, Blaine sortit de la salle de bain, un air victorieux peint sur le visage. Il rentra fièrement dans la chambre du malade et arbora un sourire aussi grand que la bosse que formait son front. Kurt le toisa du regard, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

Décidément son petit bouclé avait une attitude vraiment bizarre! Il était resté planté les yeux dans le vide, puis 30 secondes plus tard, il s'était rué vers la salle de bain ! Lorsque Blaine avait été hors de porté visuelle, Kurt ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait mais en tout cas, il s'était sacrément cogné, à en jugé la bosse qui l'avait! Et maintenant, son Warbler préféré revenait avec un sourire très inquiétant sur les lèvres et... il n'avait pas de quoi prendre sa température ? Il arqua un sourcil est demanda:

« Blaine! Je sais que tu aime rêvasser mais ne me dit pas que tu en as oublié de ramener le thermomètre? »

Un sourire accompagna la question du malade, qui en retour eu le droit à la moue rieuse -et absolument sexy- de l'interpelé

« Kurt je ne suis pas si tête en l'air ! » ironisa-il, « Je n'aie pas besoin de thermomètre pour te dire si tu as de la fièvre ! » continua-t-il, un air fier plaqué sur le visage.

Le chanteur malade sourit de plus belle. Décidément, son petit ami était aussi farfelu que ses cheveux ! Kurt hallucinait à cause de la fièvre ou Blaine venait de lui dire qu'il allait prendre sa température sans aucun instrument médical?

« Ah oui et comment va tu t'y prendre Sweetie ? »

« Je connais un remède de grand mère! »

Le frisé accompagna sa réponse d'un clin d'œil tellement sexy et débordant d'assurance puis sa moue s'intensifia. Son petit pingouin ne se doutait pas une seconde de ce qui l'attendait !

* * *

><p>(1) : Un thermomètre axillaire est un thermomètre que l'on place sous l'aisselle.<p>

Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plut, mal grès le manque de romantisme ^^ '' ! Le chapitre suivent sera ô combien plus intéressant je vous le promet :D ! Le moment tant attendu est bel et bien pour le chapitre 4, donc ne vous arrêter pas sur ce chapitre de « transition » svp ) ! Je vais tenter d'être moins longue pour poster le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous promets rien ! Cela sera ma première scène un peu plus « soutenu » si je ne puis dire (et encore je ne sais pas si ça le sera tant que sa ^^'') donc je risque d'être pas mal paumée dans ce que j'écris !

Encore merci pour les Reviews, et encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à critiquer (constructivement) car j'aimerais vraiment m'améliorer !


	4. Remède de Grand-Mère revisité

**Note de l'auteure:**

Milles excuses! Je sais je sais, cela fais bientôt un an que je n'aie pas posté ... Vous avez attendu ce chapitre et je vous l'avez promis sous quelques semaines hahaha -"... Aujourd'hui cette vieille histoire reprend vie! Eh oui, j'avais écrit cette fiction pas longtemps après l'épisode "first time", quand Blaine et Kurt on eu leur première fois! J'ai conscience que mon histoire est maintenant un peu dépassé! Eh oui tout ça était bien loin de la saison 4, de la rupture, et tout ce qui s'en suit! Personnellement, la tournure qu'a prit la saison 4 ne m'enchante pas du tout, alors je préfère revenir dans le bon vieux temps! Je vous avoue que ce chapitre devait être plus long! Mais étant donné que je n'aie pas tâtonné l'univers de l'écriture de FF depuis longtemps, je doute vraiment de moi et de la qualité de ce chapitre... Alors je poste la première moitié pour l'instant, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise un peu :)? Je posterais la deuxième partie du chapitre plus vite j'éspère (le temps que l'inspiration et la confiance revienne)!

Un dernier mot: Je me relis mais quelques fautes d"orthographes persistes toujours, pardon !

* * *

><p>Le visage de Kurt confirmait parfaitement la pensée de Blaine. Un sourire pincé tirait son visage, ces sourcils se fronçant d'incompréhension. Kurt ne semblait plus sure de la santé mentale de son petit ami après qu'il ait prononcé ''grand-mère''. Ses yeux affichaient clairement son scepticisme alors qu'il répliquait :<p>

« Tu vas me cuisiner une affreuse bouillie miracle c'est ça ? » se moqua-t-il.

Il avait pensé que cette réplique découragerait Blaine et son fameux remède, mais à en juger l'état du Warbler, cela semblait être tout l'inverse. En effet, Blaine souriait d'une manière presque terrifiante, plissant ses yeux malicieusement. Mai qu'avait-il donc derrière la tête ? Pour le bien de son intégrité morale, Kurt préférait ne pas chercher la réponse. Un rire nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa voix malade retentit :

« Blaine ANDERSON, ne t'approches pas, tu es effrayant ! » dit –il avec un air de défis.

Blaine sourit de plus belle à la provocation. Depuis le début de l'après -midi, Kurt avait tout fait pour l'aliéner et maintenant, il le craignait ? Décidément, son plan pour chambouler son petit ami marchait à merveille. Sans même prendre le temps de répondre à la fausse menace de Kurt, Blaine réduisit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du chevet. Avant que l'alité ne puisse s'indigner, il posa son index contre les lèvres fiévreuses. Joignant le geste à la parole, le Warbler souffla un « chut » sensuel à l'intention de Kurt, lui intimant de lui faire confiance. Encore et toujours calmé par le contact de son petit ami, le malade sembla enfin en mesure de coopérer. « Bien », conclut mentalement Blaine, « après ça, il ne sera plus capable de me taquiner. »

A ce moment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vénérer le souvenir de sa grand-mère et de sa voix chevrotante lui enseignant : « Mon petit bouclé, lorsque tu as de la fièvre, les extrémités de ton corps son froides, comme ton nez, tes oreilles, tes doigts et tes fesses. » Blaine se rappelait qu'étant encore un enfant à cette époque, il avait beaucoup rit du dernier mot de sa grand-mère. Aujourd'hui il avait grandi et une toute autre vision occupait ses pensées, qu'il comptait expérimenter au plus vite.

Décrochant un sourire à l'alité, Blaine glissa sa main contre la joue de Kurt, tandis que sa bouche se dirigeait vers l'arrête de son nez. Ses lèvres se pressèrent contre la fine peau meurtrit par les mouchoirs, pour en contrôler la température. « Il est froid » nota-il mentalement, pendant que Kurt ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, toujours envahit par l'incompréhension. Blaine restait attentif à l'état émotionnel de Kurt, espérant bientôt une réaction corporelle de sa part.

C'est avec cette idée derrière la tête qu'il délaissa le nez de l'alité pour s'intéresser à un zone bien plus érogène de son corps. Alors qu'il s'éloignait du visage de Kurt, il sonda une dernière fois son expression faciale, puis son corps dévia vers le côté droit de l'alité. Son faire plus de cérémonie, ses lèvres se glissairent rapidement à l'oreille de Kurt, l'effleurant délicieusement. En réponse au hoquet de surprise émit par le concerné, les lèvres du Warbler s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait, puis s'attardèrent sur le lobe du malade. Kurt avait les oreilles froides, Blaine l'avait remarqué à la seconde même ou sa peau avait rencontré celle du malade, mais son désir de faire de l'effet faisant office d'excuse silencieuse, le poussait à prolonger son contact. Le Warbler respirait volontairement par la bouche, de sorte que son souffle chaud et humide chatouille la peau sensible de l'alité. Attentif à la respiration saccadée que son petit ami tentait de contrôler, Blaine se laissa tomber dans le désir. Sa dentition éclatante fendit ses lèvres et se prit d'affection pour la peau laiteuse du châtain, la mordillant avidement, se délectant du long gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche de Kurt, emplissant l'air d'une chaleur particulière.

« Blaine.. » gémit l'alité qui commençait à s'agiter sous son corps.

Le timbre utilisé par Kurt ne sembla faire qu'une bouchée du peu de retenu qu'il restait à Blaine. Prenant cette dénomination comme une invitation, le Warbler ne put détacher ses lèvres de la peau du châtain. Tout contre l'oreille de Kurt, il profita de cette proximité pour chuchoter quelques mots à son petit ami :

« Je ne te savais pas si sensible » chuchota-il, avant d'infliger une énième douce souffrance à la peau laiteuse, s'emparant du gémissement de l'alité comme vérification de ses propos.

Quand a Kurt, il ne savait tout bonnement plus ou il était. La Grippe qui avait déjà fortement eu raison de sa désorientation, n'étais rien comparé à l'effet extatique et hallucinatoire que lui procurait Blaine.

« Tu es si mignon » continua le Warbler, tandis que le châtain se perdait dans ses pensées. Kurt avait perdu le Nord, mais certainement pas la bouche de Blaine.

Ces lèvres chaudes et habiles qui se mouvaient tout contre sa peau étaient son unique point de repère. Comme la fumée d'une drogue hallucinatoire, le souffle chaud du Warbler s'insinuait jusque sous sa peau pour le faire frissonner, jusque dans son sang pour lui faire tourner la tête. Toutes les routes mènent à Rome, disait ce vieux dicton. Dans le cas de Kurt, il pouvait dire que tous ses sens le menaient à Blaine.

Le nouveau centre du monde tactile de Kurt se réjouissait de l'effet qu'il faisait à son petit ami, bien décidé à pousser ce remède de grand-mère à son avantage jusqu'au bout. Tout en continuant de s'occuper de l'oreille du lycéen alité, Blaine fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Kurt, en y appréciant sa douceur, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts viennent s'enlacer à ceux du châtain. Se délectant du sourire béat de son homologue, le frisé enclencha la vitesse supérieure.

* * *

><p><strong>NT :<strong> C'est très court je sais ! La culpabilité me ronge x). Mais laissez quand même votre avis, même si il est mauvais! J'ai besoin d'avis parce que je suis paumée ! Merci de m'avoir lue :)!


End file.
